<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshmallows and Murray by MagnetoTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769974">Marshmallows and Murray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent'>MagnetoTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Omens [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghostbusters References, Married Life, Movie Night, Nerd Crowley (Good Omens), Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), aziraphale loves horror movies, crowley hates horror movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale convinced Crowley to watch Ghostbusters with him, and they have a conversation about the accuracy of horror and supernatural films. </p><p> </p><p>Written for @thetunewillcome's Summer Omens prompt 'Marshmallow'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Omens [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marshmallows and Murray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You see, dear, I told you it wouldn’t be scary,” Aziraphale smiled once the credits started to roll. </p><p>“Ngh. I don’t get  <i>scared</i>. S not why I don’t like those kinds of films.”</p><p>“Really?” the angel exclaimed, “then why don’t you like them? Because I should think you’d enjoy the horror genre being a demon and all.”</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes. </p><p>“See, angel, that’s <i>exactly</i>  what I mean. Cultural appropriation.”</p><p>Aziraphale sipped his cocoa dubiously.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m not following, dear boy.”</p><p>“All those horror movies, they always depict demons and stuff wrong. Like that marshmallow guy!” Crowley explained, referring to the film they had just finished watching.</p><p>“What kind of a demon would possess a bag of marshmallows? Or live in a fridge?! And don’t get me started on that Jabba the Hutt ghost creature thing,” he ranted. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled fondly.</p><p>“Dear, it’s more of a comedy than a horror,” he told him.</p><p>“All the same,” Crowley pouted, “S Cultural Appropriation.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale patted Crowley’s knee.</p><p>“Darling, I don’t think Hell would be considered a culture,” he retorted with a smirk.</p><p>“Tell that to Satanists,” Crowley snorted, scooting closer to his partner. </p><p>“Still, I would think you’d like that Bill Murray fellow. There’s another film he’s in that I’d think you’d like,” he remarked, putting his arm around the demon.</p><p>“For someone’s sake, Aziraphale, not another horror movie!” Crowley groaned. </p><p>“No, no, while it does have some horror elements, I would think it would be considered more of a Christmas romantic comedy.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Crowley grinned. </p><p>“Please tell me it inaccurately portrays angels! It’s about time <i>you</i>  had a turn having to see what sex-crazed fever dream the humans think your species are,” he giggled, poking Aziraphale’s chest. </p><p>“No, there’s no angels, dear. There is a groundhog, though.”</p><p>“Those little mole things? Does Bill Murray ever make normal films?” </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale paused for a moment.</p><p>“No, I don’t believe so, no,” he answered.</p><p>“What’s he up to now, anyway?” Crowley wondered aloud.</p><p>“Not sure. I think he’s retired.”</p><p>“Like us,” Crowley commented, then perked up with an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey angel?”</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“Could you imagine the chaos if Shadwell got his hands on one of those ghost-trapping contraptions?” he asked, suppressing laughter.</p><p>“Oh dear. I would shudder to think of the mess we’d have to deal with.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Crowley tittered.</p><p>“You utter fiend,” Aziraphale teased, tousling Crowley’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go put the kettle on, want anything, love?” he asked, getting up from the couch. </p><p>“More cocoa?”</p><p>“Of course. Do you want anything to top it off?”</p><p>Crowley thought back to the film. </p><p>“Marshmallows?” he snickered, following Aziraphale into the kitchen, and putting his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. </p><p>“Demonic possession or no?” Aziraphale inquired cheekily, turning around to peck Crowley’s cheek.</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Crowley answered mischievously, returning Aziraphale’s kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>